Possession
by Soteria Black
Summary: El alma es hermosa y muy fácil de corromper. Tom Riddle/Voldemort tiene un nuevo objetivo y ese es Hermione Granger poseerla. ¿Qué pasara cuando se deshaga de todo lo importante para Hermione? ¿Qué pasara cuando el alma del salvador del mundo mágico sea corrompida?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

De una cosa estaba segura, Hoy era el último día de mi vida, ¿saben cómo lo sé?

El me lo dijo...

Mi vida se había vuelto un caos desde ese día, el día en que el me reclamo para si...

-Mía, eres mía...

Esas palabras fueron susurradas en mi oído, pero fue como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos.

Desde ese día todos me miraban mal, susurraban a mis espaldas, algunos sentían lastima por mí, otros me maldecían.

Las personas en quien más confiaba me habían dado la espalda mi amigo se convirtió en mi enemigo y mi enemigo se convirtió en mi amigo. La vida da mucha vueltas, hoy puedes estar arriba mañana abajo no se sabe lo que pasara pero de una cosa si estoy segura.

Luchare por ser libre, lucha por mí, por aquella única persona que no me dio la espalda, por los que no creyeron en mi, por aquellos que me dieron las espalda y sobre todo LUCHARE CONTRA EL por qué yo Hermione Granger no era de él.

...

El lago era un rincón para los amantes, pero esa noche se veía la silueta de una joven hermosa con el cuerpo de sirena nadando en el, ella pensaba que estaba sola, la realidad era que dos pares de ojos la miraban con lujuria, posesión.

Se decía que uno de los dueños de los pares de ojos era el salvador del mundo, que era un alma buena, pura inocente, pero recuerden que, acaso todo lo que se dice tiene que ser cierto?

El otro dueño del otro par de ojos se decía que era un alma oscura, maldita, corrompida...

Pero lo más hermoso de esos pares de ojos era su color.

Uno verde esmeralda que te podías perder en ellos fácilmente

Uno azul marino hipnotizan te podías morir felizmente y saber que fue lo único que viste antes de morir...

Hermione sentía el agua tibia por todo su cuerpo le encanta venir al lago a nadar desnuda, daba gracias a Merlín de que nadie antes la había visto, corría el riesgo pero era uno que valía la pena, era de los pocos lugares en donde se sentía libre, donde no había prejuicios contra ella, No era el ratón de biblioteca ,no era la amiga de elegido ni era una sangre sucia, era solo ella Hermione alguien que sentía, que soñaba, que anhelaba, aunque a muy pocos les importaba, se estaba cansando de la vida que llevaba, pero tenía una misión y esa era ayudarlo a él, a su amigo, a su hermano, a ese chico que le había robado el corazón.

Ese chico de ojos verdes con el que soñaba que algún día serían felices. Su Harry, Su hermano del alma...

Se dice que una mujer es la perdición del hombre, pues puede que sea cierto, ¿pero por qué?

Mucho dicen que ellas los hechizan con su dulzura, su belleza su aroma, su calidez...

Tal vez sí, pero a él lo hechizo, fue la primera en darle un abrazo, en darle un beso, en tratarlo con dulzura, en consolarlo, ella siempre fue la primera en todo, y siempre lo seria, la incondicional, la que estaba con él. Hermione su hermosa bruja.

Pero solo por eso ¿Tendría que ser de, el? ¿Solo por eso?

Puede que la mujer sea la perdición del hombre, pero acaso el hombre, no puede elegir el su propia perdición, con sus acciones, con sus pensamientos.

Lo peor que un hombre puede hacer es obsesionarse, o más bien dicho creer en la mujer como una posesión, y así la miraba ese hombre de ojos azules la miraba de esa forma, la lujuria corría por sus venas, desde que la haba visto, su rostro lo cautivo, su aroma lo enloqueció.

De lo único que estaba seguro la tendría, con solo una vez sería suficiente, con solo eso...

Pero el destino esa una ruleta, nadie sabe para dónde cae.

Septiembre 12

-¿Que haremos Albus?-Pregunto Minerva.

El anciano solo miraba por la ventana como si se le fuera la vida en ello, o tal vez no tenía una respuesta.

-Por ahora no diremos nada-sentencio el gran mago

La mujer no podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿cómo era posible que no hicieran nada?, No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados solo viendo como se la llevaba.

-Es una locura!-Grito-TENEMOS que advertirle, no podemos quedarnos viendo como sucede...

El anciano aun no le dirigía la mirada seguía viendo por la ventana a ese lago, lleno de criaturas maravillosas y tenebrosas.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Pregunto con la voz totalmente calmada-No podemos hacer nada aun, solo debemos de esperar.

En ese momento un hombre totalmente vestido de negro entro a la habitación con el rostro sin expresión alguna.

-Y esperar a que tú querido protegido salve el día-se burló

El anciano no respondió, Minerva solo miro al hombre de negro sin decir palabra alguna.

-Me has respondido con eso, ya no estás tan seguro Albus, sabes que el alma se corrompe y el de el ya lo está.-dicho eso salió de la habitación si mirar atrás.

Minerva repaso esas palabras dichas, ojala y fueran mentiras.  
Pero no, era algo que estaba ocurriendo y que era imposible de evitar, ya no se podía hacer nada y también la fuera una causa perdida.

-Mia

Continuara….

Es mi primer fic de Harry potter publicado,nunca habia escrito sobre ellos ,me gusta la pareja .

Ojala y les guste y si les gusta dejen sus _reviews_


	2. Capitulo I

HOLA, los personajes no me pertenecen, lastima….  
Este es un fic que había pensado subir desde hace tiempo.  
Me encanta la pareja simplemente son una mezcla rara y a la vez autentica no lo se me gusta mucho.  
Hay muy poco fics de esta pareja en español, y pss ahí entro yo creando este fic ojala y les guste.  
Me gusta mezclar muchas cosas.

ARRIBA EL TOMIONE y  
obviamente NAGINI es hermosa amo a esa serpiente(es la única a las demás las detesto, ah y también a las de dos piernas)

Escrito por 

Soteria Black

Capitulo I

"Si amas a una flor, no la recojas, déjala ser, porque si la recoges ésta morirá, y dejará de ser lo que amas. El amor no se trata de posesión. El amor se trata de apreciación"

Septiembre 12

-¿Que haremos Albus?-Pregunto Minerva.

El anciano solo miraba por la ventana como si se le fuera la vida en ello, o tal vez no tenía una respuesta.

-Por ahora no diremos nada-sentencio el gran mago

La mujer no podía creer lo que había dicho, ¿cómo era posible que no hicieran nada?, No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados solo viendo como se la llevaba.

-Es una locura!-Grito-TENEMOS que advertirle, no podemos quedarnos viendo como sucede...

El anciano aun no le dirigía la mirada seguía viendo por la ventana a ese lago, lleno de criaturas maravillosas y tenebrosas.

-¿Y qué hacemos?-Pregunto con la voz totalmente calmada-No podemos hacer nada aun, solo debemos de esperar.

En ese momento un hombre totalmente vestido de negro entro a la habitación con el rostro sin expresión alguna.

-Y esperar a que tú querido protegido salve el día-se burló

El anciano no respondió, Minerva solo miro al hombre de negro sin decir palabra alguna.

-Me has respondido con eso, ya no estás tan seguro Albus, sabes que el alma se corrompe y el de el ya lo está.-dicho eso salió de la habitación si mirar atrás.

Minerva repaso esas palabras dichas, ojala y fueran mentiras.  
Pero no, era algo que estaba ocurriendo y que era imposible de evitar, ya no se podía hacer nada y también la fuera una causa perdida.

Hermione Granger tenia su destino marcado por la oscuridad.

Era una linda tarde de octubre, todos los alumnos estaban en clases, en la biblioteca y uno que otro se había escapado de clase discretamente, ya se podía esperara una detención por parte de sus profesores.

Una linda castaña estaba en la biblioteca distraída si así como lo oyen, tenía un libro en las manos pero no lo leía, su mente estaba en otra parte o más bien en una persona.

"Severus Snape"

Severus Snape era un hombre solitario, amargado, y oscuro.  
Para Hermione era un enigma ,como profesor era muy bueno aunque despreciara a los Gryffindor más bien a Harry ,Ron y a ella, en un principio pensó que era por ser la casa rival ,pero se había dado cuenta que era algo más profundo era un resentimiento hacia ellos , que no tenía raíces, desde que habían estado en su primer año había estado acusándolos, despreciándolos y humillándolos ,no sabía el motivo pero tenía que averiguarlo ,había algo raro en su comportamiento en los últimos días ,era más suave al hablarle a ella ,no la reñía o insultaba ni le QUITABA PUNTOS ,era demasiado raro ,a Harry y a Ron los seguía tratando igual o peor, no es que le gustara que la tratara mal ,si no que era demasiado extraño.

Mientras su mente le daba vueltas y vueltas

Harry Potter su amigo fiel estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola, era tan hermosa, tan pura, aunque no era suya, aun pero pronto seria completa e irrevocablemente suya.

-Hermione?-la chica aún estaba perdida-HERMIONE!-grito Harry

La chica exaltada, volteó a verlo con los ojos abiertos.

-Lo siento, dime Harry-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, haciendo que el corazón del chico saltara.

-Eres hermosa –dijo Harry sin pensarlo, su corazón había hablado por el sorprendiendo a la chica en el proceso.

Hermione no sabía que decir, él nunca le había dicho algo así, más bien Harry no era cariñoso adema s era muy torpe para esas cosas.

-am…eh ¿Gracias? – Hermione pretendía que sonara a una respuesta no a una pregunta,- Harry ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico no sabía que decir, como diablos había podido decir algo así.

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto como si no hubiera soltado tal bomba hace unos segundos-Aquí la cuestión es si ¿Tu estas bien?-pregunto desviando el tema

Hermione se dio cuenta del plan de su amigo de desviar el tema, pero lo dejo ser.

-Claro-contesto simplemente

-Hermione, me he dado cuenta de que has estado muy distraída y eso es raro en ti

La chica solo cerro los ojos no le podía decir a Harry sobre lo extraño que estaba su profesor, conociendo a Harry ,empezaría a sacar conclusiones de que severas tenía un plan maligno y el cuento no acabaría ,no quería preocupar a Harry.  
El problema central de ella en este momento eran los sueños, más bien pesadilla, no la dejaban dormir cada día eran peores, no sabía que hacer era horrible sentir las sensaciones que sentía al estar atrapada en ellas.

…..

-Eres mía-la seducía una voz ronca y penetrante.

Sentía las manos de un hombre recorrer su cuerpo.  
Primero empezaba con su rostro poco a poco baja a su cuello, sus senos su vientre su sexo…

Esas caricias por todo su cuerpo le dolían, le daba asco, el verdadero motivo entraba es que las disfrutaba al final de todo.

No entendía por qué soñaba eso, más bien no sabía por que soñaba con esa persona…  
no lo veía pero sabía que era el, solo él podía desprender tanta maldad, tanto poder.

-Recuerda pequeña, eres mía, ningún hombre te puede tocar tú cuerpo, me pertenece, tu alma es mi propiedad, solo mía recuerda, si alguna vez se te olvida pagaras las consecuencias, mi querida niña.

-déjame-rogaba con voz quebrada

-Oh nena, no desde que naciste me perteneces, eres mía, ¿Por qué crees que está aquí en esta vida? , solo es por mí….

Esas palabras la perseguían, no entendía nada.

HERMIONE solo quedaba quieta cuando la tocaba solo era una marioneta, lo peor de todo es que le gustaba su tacto...

Estaba loca, no había otra explicación.

No podía tener ningún significado.

…..

-Hermione ¿Qué ocurre?-Harry estaba preocupado por ella, no sabía que le afligía pero estaba seguro que algo ocurría y no era nada bueno.

La chica salió de su ensoñación y lo miro a los ojos, no podía decir nada.

-Nada Harry, estoy muy bien-sonrió haciendo latir el corazón del pelinegro.-Y ¿Cómo va tu relación con Ginny?-el solo sonrió no podía decir" Mal Hermione, muy mal, porqué cada vez que le hago el amor estoy pensando en ti"

-Muy Bien-Sonrio

….

-¿Severus?-Un hombre de cabello negro piel blanca como la leche, ojos negros y exóticos, estaba sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio.  
Tenía una apariencia normal, pero había algo en él era una esencia que lo marcaba, era poder, un inmenso poder.

-¿Dígame mi señor?-pregunto con respeto Severas Snake

-¿Cómo está mi niña?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida, recordando su figura, su sabor.

Severus snape estaba cada vez más asustado por el destino de la chica

-Muy bien mi señor, sus notas son las mejores, es admirada, odiada y deseada-respondió

Esas últimas palabras llamaron la atención al señor tenebroso, no le gustaba como sonaba.

-¿Deseada?

-Sí, mi señor,-trago saliva como se le decía sin provocar la muerte de alguien-Harry Potter la desea, su alma ya es oscura mi señor.

La desea

A ella

A su niña

La quería poseer

Ella era Suya

Nunca iba a tocar un solo cabello de ella, era demasiado pura y esa pureza le pertenecía a él.  
El solo era un simple mortal, que no sabía su destino, y aunque hubiera sobrevivido no significaba que tenía su vida comprada. Además tendría a su niña alado apoyándolo no sería fácil la, pero él era Lort Voldemort, para él no había imposibles.

-Bien, llegó la Hora, es hora de que mi reina está a mi lado,-ordeno con voz ronca-Ya sabes que hacer y haz sufrir a Potter en el proceso–Nunca desees algo que no es tuyo.

….

En una alcoba oscura un anciano director miraba las estrellas, con su corazón rompiéndose por esa niña que no había hecho ningún mal, pero ella era el premio, sería el conejillo de indias en esa guerra.

-Es hora Señorita Granger, ha llegado su destino, lo siento-susurro el mago-Nadie la puede salvar. Ahora todo caerá por su propio peso

Díganme si les gusto o no les gusto….

Es importante para mi saber que tal lo estoy haciendo, sean sinceras

SALUDOS Y hoy ES CUMPLE de EMMA WATSON


End file.
